Falling in Fall
by suzume saezuri
Summary: BTS![Jungkook] Tentang Jungkook yang jatuh cinta di musim gugur.


Musim gugur telah tiba. Dedaunan yang mulai terbang diterpa angin, warna kuning, jingga, cokelat hingga merah mulai mendominasi pemandangan, dan Jungkook dapat merasakan suasana sendu menyelimutinya, dia ingat akan kenangan pahit satu tahun yang lalu di tempat dirinya berdiri saat ini, tentang _one sided love_ -nya.

Di bawah guguran daun gingko dekat toko buku langganannyalah dia bertemu dengan sosok yang membuatnya jatuh pada pandangan pertama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Falling in Fall

© Suzume Saezuri

Main Character : Jeon Jungkook

BTS | Hurt/Comfort | T

Typos. DLDR _**You Were Warned!**_

 _Tentang Jungkook yang jatuh cinta di musim gugur_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Waktu itu, Jungkook baru saja pulang dari toko buku, dan sudut matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok dengan kulit seputih salju yang terbalut long sleeve t-shirt warna putih di antara warna musim gugur yang membuat sosok itu terlihat sangat mencolok di mata Jungkook._

 _Saat Jungkook lewat di depan sosok tersebut, ia memandang sedikit agak lama hingga sosok yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon gingko dengan buku yang berada di pangkuannya itu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jungkook dengan raut bingung._

 _Jungkook berdehem pelan, lalu kembali berjalan melewati sosok bagaikan malaikat itu._

 _Sesekali, Jungkook menengok ke belakang, memandang sosok yang kembali tenggelam dengan bukunya. Ia memilih duduk di taman dekat sosok tersebut, membaca bukunya._

 _Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Jungkook mengamati sosok tersebut. Mata sipit yang sempat memandangnya itu tengah fokus dengan bacaannya, membaca kalimat demi kalimat. Sesekali wajah itu tersenyum kecil, kadang pula wajah itu mengkerut lucu. Jungkook benar-benar dibuat larut dengan sosok tersebut hingga sosok tersebut memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatannya dan pulang, Jungkook masih memperhatikan punggungnya hingga benar-benar tak terlihat lagi, dan Jungkook merasa kalau dirinya telah jatuh di musim gugur pada sosok yang terlihat seperti musim dingin baginya._

0-0

 _Esoknya sosok tersebut tak terlihat, Jungkook bahkan rela menunggu sosok tersebut hingga sore menjelang, dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang dengan perasaan kecewa._

 _Rasanya Jungkook ingin bertanya langsung dengan sosok tersebut, tapi Jungkook terlalu segan dengan sosok terebut._

0-0

 _Hampir seminggu Jungkook tak melihat sosok itu. sebenarnya sore itu, Jungkook ingin langsung pulang setela mampir ke toko buku, tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna masih berbaik hati padanya. Sosok itu terlihat lagi, masih duduk di bawah pohon yang sama dengan long sleeve t-shirt warna hitam yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, dan Jungkook baru menyadari warna rambut pemuda tersebut tidaklah sama dengan Minggu kemarin yang seingatnya berwarna mint dan sekarang berubah menjadi dirty blonde._

 _Ingin rasanya Jungkook menghampiri sosok tersebut, namun ketika Jungkook baru saja melangkah, sosok tersebut kembali memandangnya seperti Minggu kemarin dan itu sanggup membuat Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk pulang dengan wajah yang sedikit merona._

0-0

 _Minggu-Minggu yang lain Jungkook jalani seperti biasa menunggui sosok tersebut walaupun Jungkook tahu kalau sosok yang bernama Yoongi-dia tahu dari kasir toko buku langganannya-hanya datang di hari Minggu menurut pengamatannya selama ini. Tapi tetap saja Jungkook bersikeras untuk tetap datang menunggu Yoongi, dia takut kalau-kalau Yoongi tiba-tiba datang di hari yang lain dan Jungkook tak melihatnya, rugikan?_

0-0

 _Ini minggu terakhir musim gugur di Seoul, angin yang berhembus mulai terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, Jungkook menggosok-gosok lengannya yang sudah terasa dingin, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan tingkah konyolnya memandang seseorang yang hanya ia ketahui namanya saja yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Jungkook terkekeh selama perjalanan menuju tempat yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya itu._

 _Jungkook sudah sampai di taman, matanya mengedar mencari sosok tersebut. Sayangnya matanya menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan, ini bukanlah persoalan mengenai rambut Yoongi yang memang setiap Minggunya berubah warna tapi ini mengenai sosok lain yang menemani Yoongi. Sosok yang tengah merangkul Yoongi dan terlihat sangat akrab sekali, bahkan Yoongi tersenyum yang bahkan Jungkook saja yang sudah memperhatikan sosok tersebut selama semusim tak pernah melihatnya, rasanya iri memang. Pemuda yang lain itu warna surainya tak semencolok dengan milik Yoongi, hanya surai sewarna langit sore._

 _Dan setelahnya Jungkook melihat dengan jelas kalau jarak antara Yoongi dan pemuda itu lebih dekat dengan mata masing-masing yang sama-sama tertutup. Jungkook sudah dewasa dan dia tahu adegan apa yang akan terjadi, dan sialnya, dia malah memandang mereka yang terlihat sangat serasi. Seperti dedaunan yang meninggalkan dahan-dahan pohon di musim gugur. Seperti itu pula Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dan juga pemuda dengan surai jingga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tentu saja hati Jungkook terasa sakit, dan dia hanya bisa tertawa miris dengan apa yang terjadi selama musim gugur tahun itu, matanya masih memandang pohon gingko yang masih terlihat sama dengan tahun lalu.

"Ya! Kook- _ie_ apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang dengan surai senja menegurnya, sembari memamerkan cengiran kotak khasnya.

"Ah, tadi aku mau ke toko buku, tapi sepertinya aku lupa membawa dompetku _hyung._ "

"Oh, toko buku itukah?" Pemuda itu menunjuk tempat tak jauh dari pohon gingko yang dipandangi Jungkook sedari tadi, Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke sana denganku, nanti aku pinjami uangku dulu," lanjutnya menyambar tangan Jungkook dan menariknya-memaksanya.

"Tapi bukankah _hyung_ ada janji dengan seseorang?" Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, melepas tangan pemuda itu dari lengannya.

"Oh, kau lihat pohon gingko dekat toko buku itu, aku janjian dengannya di bawah pohon itu, tapi sepertinya dia belum datang, jadi sekalian saja daripada menungguinya di bawah pohon sendirian lebih baik aku mengantarmu ke toko buku, menyelam sambil minum air katanya." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya, dan Jungkook hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah.

0-0

"Kau tahu, aku baru tahu kalau kau juga membaca komik Kook- _ie ._ "

Jungkook dan pemuda bersurai jingga itu baru saja keluar dari toko buku langganan Jungkook, dan kini mereka tengah menuju pohon gingko yang dimaksud pemuda surai jingga itu.

"Yoongi _hyung_! Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya pemuda itu menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluknya senang.

Jungkook hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

Lalu pemuda itu melepas pelukannya dan ingat kalau Jungkook masih ada bersamanya.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan ini Kook- _ie_ , Kim Jungkook, adik dari Kim Taehyung."

Ya, pemuda dengan surai jingga itu adalah kakak kandungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Holla readerdul~ Maafin saya yang membuat Jungkook seperti ini ;;-;; Salahkan saja pada TaeGi feels :'D Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi suka kopel ini, jadi maafkan saya.

Maaf ya~

Oh iya, mengenai warna rambutnya Taehyung, maafkan saya, saya terlalu cinta sama warna jingga (dan juga Kim Taehyung!/ditendang Yoongi)

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan nyempetin review dan fave juga follownya , makasih banyak! Ilysm!

See Ya~

 **.**

* * *

Special Thanks To:

kou412, minyoonlovers, mysuga, MYsugavjk, sugawifey, teenzonetop, whitecchu

 **Epilogue:**

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya untuk untuk dijabat Yoongi dengan ragu. Takut kalau kalau Yoongi akan menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak tidak pada kakaknya.

"Min Yoongi," ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis ke arah Jungkook.

"Sepertinya aku sering melihat wajahnya di musim gugur tahun lalu," lanjutnya memperhatikan Jungkook yang terlihat cemas.

"Mungkin karena dia sering beli komik di toko itu, jadi kau sering melihatnya," ujar Taehyung sembari membuka pembungkus komik yang baru saja di beli Jungkook.

"Aku pulang dulu _hyung_." Pamit Jungkook yang bergegas melangkah sebelum tangan Yoongi berhasil meraih puncak kepalanya dan mengusak pelan mengingatkan Jungkook untuk berati-hati yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan cepat Jungkook dan diakhiri dengan senyum mengembang milik Yoongi.

"Tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu," gumam Taehyung memperhatikan punggung adiknya.

Dan lagi, Yoongi hanya tersenyum samar dan juga misterius.

'Setidaknya kau bisa jadi adik iparku Kook- _ie~_ '


End file.
